Relic of Yizon
by blaquekat3000
Summary: Mint and Rue are on another quest for a relic more powerful than any other, and Mint might finally tell Rue how she really feels about him and vice versa FINALLY CHAPTER 4 IS DONE sorry it took forever PLEASE R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hope you like my ToF fanfic!!! R&R please.

Relic of Yizon

Chapter 1: Departure: Mint

"…Its been almost three years since I left Carona… and since I saw Rue…I should have told him how I felt about him…"

Mint was in her room resting on her bed. She was lost in her thoughts and regrets. Mint had changed a lot since her quest for the Dewprism. Her strawberry colored hair grew beyond her back and she wore it out of her usual pigtails, and she was also well developed (need I say more) and a little more mature. She was just getting off her bed when she heard her name being called.

"Princess Mint!!! You have a visitor!!!"….it was Gramps.

"Tell whoever it is to get lost" Mint yelled "I'm busy…"

G: "But Master Rod has come so - -"

M: "ROD!?!" Mint slammed the door open knocking Gramps flat on the floor as she ran down the hall to the guest house. '_What can he be here for_' she thought as she reached the door of the guest house. When she opened the door Rod was sitting in the guest lounge waiting; he turned around when he heard the door creak open and took a double take at the woman standing there.

"Damn what a FOX my baby grew up to be!!!" rod said as he was getting up. He walked over to give her a hug but before he could even open his arms she drop kicked him to the floor.

R: "What was that for!?!"

I'm not your fox or your baby" Mint said with a smirk on her face as she reached for his hand to help him up. "What are you hear for anyway?"

"Klaus sent me to pick you and Rue up for another relic hunt - - if you wanted to go I mean. He sent you a letter three weeks ago and you didn't respond so I came by to make sure. You DID get the letter right?"

Mint's face went red… she never really looked at the mail that came for her; she just threw them away (they were mostly junk mail and bills anyway).

"Umm must have not come then" she said quietly. To change the subject she jumped to another question. "So you said something about Rue is he coming?"

"Yeah he wrote back saying that he would be glad to come along…he asked about you too."

Mint's heart did a back flip. "H-he did? What did he say?" she asked trying not to sound too excited.

"Not much…just…'how's Mint doing….is she coming too…' ya know the usual". Rod sighed as he was he took his hat off. "After I leave here I'm goin' to get him…so ya going or what I ain't got all day."

"Hell yeah let me get ready!!!" Mint said as she rushed out of the room "I'll meet you at your Pinto!"

Rod shook his head "even after three years she still can't get the name right…"

After about 5 minutes Mint rushed out her room with 2 suitcases full of clothes and a huge pack of gold coins. As she locked her door she looked down to see that and saw Gramps still knocked out on the floor. She stuck a small note on his forehead that said - - "Off relic hunting, tell Maya to take care of the Kingdom herself- - Mint". She kissed his cheek and tan out to the Pinto.

R: "Ya ready?"

M: "Yeah!!! How long is it going to take to get to Rue's place?" Mint asked as she hopped into one of the seats.

Rod started the Pinto and smiled. "A week" he said "but in this baby I can make it in three days…I already mailed him."

As they speed off Mint couldn't help but smile to herself. '_I'm three days away from seeing Rue again and maybe I can finally tell him how I feel about him._'

That's all for this chapter please R&R!!! And make suggestions too!!!__


	2. Arrival at Rue's House

Here's chapter 2! Hope ya like it.

Chapter 2: The Arrival at Rue's House

"Rue! Can you come here for a minute…?"

"Sure Claire…"

Rue walked into the living room somewhat tired…he had just woken up. Rue had also changed a lot since his last quest. His platinum hair was straight and reached the end of his back, he no longer wore his hat, and instead he allowed the jewel on his forehead to be shown and he was a lot taller.

When she heard his foot steps Claire turned around and smiled, "This came for you in the mail", she said holding a note and so that Claire and Ruenis (who had just walked in) could hear it.

"'Hey Rue, I'm on my way to pick up Mint and I should be at your house on Thursday get ready for us—Rod.' That's tomorrow… I should go ahead and get ready now."

"Cool can I come!?!" Ruenis said from the side of the room.

Claire: "NO!!!"

Ruenis: "Wha—why?"

Claire: "You're not good in battle plus who else is gonna help me out around the house!?! I'm not doing all the work!!!"

As Clair and Ruenis were fighting back and forth with each other Rue quietly left to his room. He had already had half of his stuff packed up (ever since he got the letter from Klaus). He hopped on to his bed and closed his eyes…he couldn't wait to leave. For the past years after he got Claire's life back he had just been at home doing mostly nothing except…thinking about what he had left behind. Though he never thought about it much during his journey Rue realized that he fell for Mint. She had always been so rude and mean to him at times (even plotting to kill him….heh) but she was also somewhat the reason why he continued to save Claire.

'Finally…I can't wait to leave tomorrow' Rue thought 'I miss traveling…and Mint. I can't explain it…do I love her…or just miss her…?' He sat up on his bed and ran his fingers through his long hair… 'I won't know until I see her' with this being his final thought Rue got up and began to finish the rest of his packing.

…It was about 4:00am Thursday morning when Rue woke up…he was too excited to go back to sleep…every 5 minutes he would look out the window to see if Rod and Mint were there… Now it was 7:00am and Rue was now walking back and forth in his room. He was so nervous that he had even forgotten to put his clothes on (he was only in his boxers).

"Where can they be…they should have been here by now." Rue said to himself as he looked out the window for the millionth time. "I wonder if they got lo—"

His voice was droned out by a loud banging sound at the door. "That has to me Mint!" Rue said and he ran to the door to open it. Meanwhile out side Mint was knocking the door still and Rod was behind her…

Rod: "I think they heard you Mint you can stop knocking…"

Mint: "How do you know maybe they're still asleep or something?"

Rod: "Well let's just see." Rod backed up and gave Mint a huge push toward the door just as Rue had opened it, causing her to fall right on top of him onto the floor. Rod began to laugh hysterically as both Mint and Rue were on the floor with their lips together; Mint jumped off as soon as she realized what had happened and Rue got up as well.

Mint: "DAMN YOU ROD! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?!"

Rod tried to speak through his own laughter… "I just….I just wanted to - to push you on the floor but MAN that was the funniest crap I ever saw!!!" Mint took out her duel rings and began to shoot Rod with fire balls…Rue was just standing there in a dazed state with his hand on his lips…. 'My first kiss and it was on accident…' his thought was interrupted by Rod's screams of pain as he was trying to but the fire out on his pants… Mint came back to the door her face was red in embarrassment and anger…

Mint: "Sorry about that…I – I didn't mean to well ya know…"

Rue: "Y-yeah… it's alright I'm just a little out of breath from the fall…"

They looked at each other for a few seconds and Mint eyes trailed from Rue's face to his boxers…her eyes opened wide and her face even went redder.

Mint: "Ahh Rue? I hope your not gonna come on the trip dressed that way are you?"

Rue: "What are you talking abo-." He looked down to see that he was still in his boxers and he went red in the face and ran back into the house…Mint shook her head and followed and Rod was still on fire.

Well that's all for chapter 2 now! I'm trying to make the chapters funnier than like a text book (==… which is usually how I write sometimes)…so tell me what you think about it…well Ja Ne!!!!


	3. Follow Your Heart?

"Whoa cough cough (wipes dust off the fanfic pages) that's better!!! Sorry I haven't been updating lately my time gets sucked away a lot (beware of summer jobs!!!). Oh yeah I would like for the people who read this to help out and sign a petition for a ToF sequel here's the link . Please help out if you can, here's chapter 3!!!"

Chapter 3: Follow your heart?

Rue came out of his room fully dressed with a black wife-beater and long black pants. He walked into the living room to see Mint and Rod talking to Claire, who had most likely woken up from the great deal of noise that they had made earlier outside.

Claire: "Morning Rue. Are you ready to leave now?"

Rue: "Yeah…I just need to load my stuff…"

Rod: "I'll help out with that."

They both went into the bed room and took the bags outside to the Pinto; Mint stood up and looked outside the window at them.

Claire: "Mint, may I ask a favor of you?"

Mint turned around, "Yeah sure…"

Claire: I want you to promise me that you'll take care of yourself and that no matter what…you will always follow your heart…"

Mint stared at her for a few moments… "What do you mean by –"

Rod: "Yo Mint, we gotta go."

Rod and Rue had finished putting the bags in the Pinto and were ready to leave. Rue came back inside.

Rue: "Bye Claire…Tell Ruenis that I'll see him when I get back."

Claire: "Alright, see you later Rue and be careful."

Rue: "Bye sis." He came up to Claire and gave her a final hug and turned to Mint… "Are you ready to go Mint?"

Mint: "Y-yeah just give me a few seconds." Rue nodded and walked outside again.

Mint: "Claire what do you mean by 'follow your heart'?"

Claire: "You'll know when its time Mint… so do you promise?"

Mint: "Err yeah I guess so but—"

Rod: "I'm getting' old out here! Get a move on!!!"

Mint: "ALRIGHT, ALREADY I'M LEAVING!!!!"

Claire: "See you around Mint…Have a safe trip."

Mint nodded and ran out to the Pinto where Rod and Rue were waiting. She hopped in the back seat behind Rue and they speed off toward Carona.

Well that's it for chapter 3…I know, I know it short but the next chapter will be longer I promise. R&R please!!!!


	4. Dear sweet Carona and the Room for two

**' Sry I haven't been updating lately… ya know jobs take away all of your free time then I quit my job and other stuff kept getting in the way, then when I finally got the time to write I've been in a total writers block --'. Oh well here is the 4th chapter FINALLY but for now on since I'm still in writers block I would not mind trying something new. I'm willing to take options on how the story pans out, ya know when people get so upset when the story doesn't go the way they want it? Well if you want something to happen in the story I'll try to work it in for ya**

**Enjoy the story!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The pinto pulled up at the Carona Port. Mint and Rue walked out and onto the port and took their bags out.

Rod: "I'll meet you guys later; I gotta go back to me camp.

Rue: "Alright, thanks."

Mint was looking around and was not paying any attention to them.

Mint: "Finally I'm back in Carona! No more paper work, no more royal meeting, no more Maya…"

Rue: "Err Mint don't you think we should go to Klaus and Mira's house now?"

Mint: "Wha- - oh yeah lets go."

Rue: "Did you…. Want me to carry your bags for you… I mean you have a lot more than I do and they do seem heavy."

Mint: "I'm fine! Nothin' I can't handle." Mint grabbed her bags and began to walk up the port steps entering Carona…even though she wouldn't say it her bags were kinda heavy.

They had reached the home of Klaus and Mira and knocked on the door, at first no one seemed to answer.

Mint: "What she heck is taking them so long?"

Rue: "We should just knock on the door again and give them more time…. I mean they might not even be home."

Mint started banging on the door rapidly and didn't hear a word of what Rue had just said

Rue: "'Sigh' Why bother anymore?"

Mint: "HEY OPEN UP! WE'RE AGING OUT HERE!" Just as she was about to pound on the door again it busted open and a small child jumped out and knocked her to the ground.

Prima: "Heh thought that was you, acting like an idiot." -

Mint: "Prima you little troll get OFF ME!"

Prima: "Nice to see you too fart face." Prima jumped off and turned toward Rue. "Hey Rue! Mom and Dad are down stairs in the lab, your welcome to go down there."

Rue: "Thanks."

Mint and Rue walked down the stairs and saw Mira and Klaus buried in a mountain of books.

Mint: "Oh man, what is all this for?"

Klaus jumped at the sound of Mints voice.

Klaus: "Oh' you've made it welcome, please sit down. Mira and I were just researching the relic of Yizon"

Rue: "Yizon…. that sounds familiar somehow."

Klaus: "Yes Yizon is also the name of a spell caster who was known for her beauty and charm. It was also told that she had fallen in love with a drifter and stayed with him through out his voyages for years until he went to the Shimundo Desert. The drifter had fallen ill and passed away despite what Yizon's magic had done to sustain him. It was said that Yizon built a fortress in the desert and buried him there and she vowed that her heart will beat forever for him…"

Mint: "So you're saying that the relic is her heart?"

Klaus: "There is more to the story but I'll let you guy's look over the info on your own for now… Its almost 8:00pm, you'd better go to the Inn and get your rooms. Here…" He handed Mint and Rue huge piles of research books and maps. "Look over these and you can find out more about the relic."

Mint and Rue walked out the house and went next door to the Inn; the owner was sitting at the desk and saw them come in.

Owner: "Welcome to the Carona Inn! May I help you?"

Rue: "Yes, we need to book two rooms here."

Owner: "Alright lets see what I can do." The owner started to flip through her papers and her facial expression changed.

Owner: "Err we have a slight problem…"

Mint: "What type of problem?"

Owner: "Umm…heh heh… we don't have two rooms available at the moment."

Mint/Rue: "WHAT!"

Mint: "So you're telling us that you don't have any rooms at all!"

Owner: "Well I didn't say all that, I do have one room left… a couple had booked it and changed their minds this afternoon… If you wouldn't mind sharing a room I can easily give it to you with no charge for this inconvenience."

Rue: "Ahh Mint…can I talk to you for a moment?" He pulled Mint over to the side. "Maybe we should try the other Inn…"

Mint: "Are you crazy? She said that she would give us a room for no charge, if we go to the other Inn we gotta pay at least 500g a night."

Rue: "But…then that means we have to share a room together…"even though he's happy as hell about the idea of doing so

Mint: "I don't mind sharing the room as long as its free, anyway what are you scared of rooming with me or are ya nervous?" she wised her eye brow hoping to get the reaction she wanted

Rue: "NO- - I mean, I have no problem sharing the room with you! We can spend our t-time together researching….." 'Is she onto me?'

Mint sighed. She didn't get the exact response she wanted out of him... she would rather spend time with him and not time reading over some dumb books. Mint walked over to the desk where the owner was waiting."

Owner: "Have you decided on the room?"

Mint: "Yeah, we'll take it."

The owner gave them the key with the room number on it and apologized again for the trouble. Mint and Rue made it to the room and opened the door. It was very big with tons of space, it had a huge bed for two, a big bathroom and everything… Mint dropped her things on the floor next to the bed and flopped on it.

Mint: "Finally I can relax a little."

Rue also put his stuff down and sat on the couch… He began to flip through the pages of one of the books and found a novel that seemed to be based off Yizon and her love for the drifter.

Rue: "Hey Mint! Check this out…. Mint?"

Rue got up and walked toward the bed and saw that Mint had fallen fast asleep. He shook his head and laughed, you haven't changed a bit Mint… Rue pulled the covers over her and admired her as she slept. "I guess I'll tell you about it tomorrow… Good night Mint."

He sat back down onto the couch and began thinking to himself…

'I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell her how I feel... oh well… maybe I will… at the right moment.' Rue turned on a lamp near him and began reading the novel until he himself had fallen asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Well that's it for now! I'll try and write the next chapter in a few days. If you have any suggestions before then please e-mail me or leave a comment about it and I'll think about it and see if I can work it in.**

**Thanks for reading -**

**JANE!**


End file.
